


Cherry-Red

by Fairleigh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creepy Fluff, F/F, First Meetings, Implied Cannibalism, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/pseuds/Fairleigh
Summary: Girl meets girl. With a twist.
Relationships: Actress Who Played the Last Surviving Girl in a Horror Movie/Real Female Serial Killer, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: Writing Rainbow Red





	Cherry-Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Visardist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visardist/gifts).



“Oh my God, you’re Casey, aren’t you?!”

Jess sighed into her mug of ginger beer. She was already regretting the non-alcoholic beverage order, and she’d only just arrived. “Yeah. Not the one in the original _Scream_ , the — ”

“ — _the new one_ ,” both Jess and the woman seated on the stool to her left said simultaneously.

Jess shook her head and laughed in spite of herself. The woman laughed along with her. She had a pretty smile and perfect teeth, and she was wearing a cherry-red dress, Jess noticed. The dress looked like a Vera Wang design, the one on the cover of this month’s _Vanity Fair_. Well, huh. Who’d’ve thought, in a dive bar like this? “People get us mixed up a lot. But _this_ Casey almost made it to the end of the movie!”

“Oh, for sure! That vivisection sequence? I actually bawled my eyes out in the theater; it was that marvelous. And you’re way hotter than Drew Barrymore, anyway,” the woman noted sagely. Ah-ha, so she _was_ here to flirt. “I’m Lydia, by the way,” the woman — Lydia — added.

“A pleasure,” Jess replied. “I’m Jess, but you already knew that.” She held out her hand for Lydia to shake, but instead of shaking it as Jess had expected, she took Jess’s hand in hers, lifted it to her lips, and kissed it. Right on the center of Jess’s upturned palm. She even thought she’d detected the tiniest hint of Lydia’s tongue against her skin. The gesture was unexpected, totally idiosyncratic, and, to Jess’s mind, at least, ridiculously sexy.

Wow, this was heating up fast! Time to cool and slow things down a bit, perhaps? “I, uh … ” Jess hesitated, feeling weirdly awkward all of a sudden. “You look kind of familiar. I’d swear I’ve seen your face before somewhere. Are you in the business, too?”

Lydia laughed. “Goodness, no! I wouldn’t survive the scrutiny. I don’t know how you people stand it. If you recognize me, it’s probably from the FBI’s Most Wanted poster.”

Jess blinked into her ginger beer. What a weird joke. Had she heard that right? Ginger beer _was_ non-alcoholic, wasn’t it?

“Haha, just kidding. I’m a trust fund baby, which means I don’t have to work for a living.”

“Ah, I see. Lucky you,” Jess said, relaxing back into the conversation. OK, she knew the type. There were a lot of Lydias in Southern California. “What do you do for fun?”

“Cooking is my main hobby. I specialize in sourcing all of my ingredients myself — locally,” Lydia explained, face shining with enthusiasm. “Saaay, speaking of: Would you be interested in being a guinea pig for my latest recipe? I’ve been meaning to try it out for a while, but the right opportunity hadn’t come along. Now, though … ”

This was more like it! Half-full ginger beer glass be damned. “Are you offering me a home-cooked meal? Because if you are, yeah, I’m game for that.”

“Excellent!” Lydia looked Jess up and down, bold as brass. She licked her lips with anticipation. They were lush and full and painted the same cherry-red color as her Vera Wang dress. “Yeah, this is going to be _perfect_.”


End file.
